Arthur's Terror House
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Halloween. Arthur decide hacer algo amable para los niños en halloween y Alfred lo ayuda... ¿pero y esa misteriosa risa?


"Heh heh heh..."

Alfred soltó un gritito al escuchar la espeluznante risa.

"Heh heh heh..."

!Y ahí estaba de nuevo! La risa era seca y áspera, y parecía meterse en tus huesos, en tu piel, en tu mismísima alma. Caminó despacio por oscuros corredores, pero no había salida, ninguna salida. Estaba atrapado. Tragó saliva, y sus piernas temblaban mientras empezaba a descender por una estrecha escalera...Y entonces, cuando estaba por pisar el último escalón...

"BOO...!"

El monstro saltó por detrás de él.

"Ahhhh...!"

El gritó de Alfred se escuchó por kilómetros a la redonda. Frente a él, el monstro se arrimaba a una pared, partiéndose de la risa. "!Debiste ver tu rostro!" gritó emocionado, negando con la cabeza. "!Ah, Dios! ¿Por qué no habré traído una cámara?"

"!Arthur! !Eso no fue gracioso! !N-no me gusta para nada esto! Y no es que este asustado... ¡e-es sólo que tu casa del terror no asusta en lo absoluto!"

Arthur elevó una ceja, ondeando sobre un hombro su larga capa de seda. "Sure. Si mi casa del terror es tan mala, ¿puedes explicar el varonil grito de hace unos segundos?"

"Sólo para seguirte el juego, ya sabes."

"Sí, como digas." Arthur rodó los ojos y encendió todas las luces de la casa.

Así todo se veía menos atemorizante.

La decoración era realmente impresionante, sobre todo con las luces apagadas. Pero ahora todo se veía con claridad. Las paredes había sido cubiertas con papel maché, de pies a cabeza, tapando incluso las ventanas. Había puertas de utilería, telarañas, pasillos falsos.

Cuando Arthur lo había llamado más temprano para que echara un vistazo a su casa del terror, se había golpeado la nariz un par de veces al intentar girar por un pasillo y estrellarse directamente contra la pared- Arthur había hecho un buen trabajo. En especial con los efectos sonidos. Heh heh heh... La espantosa risa aun retumbaba en sus oídos. Alfred se estremeció.

"Anyway... ¿por qué estas vestido así? ¿No esperarás ir a pedir dulces, o si?"

"¿Eres estupido o te haces?" Arthur caminaba de un lugar a otro, colocando los últimos detalles. Calabazas con horribles sonrisas decoraban cada esquina, y sus ojos parecían brillar siniestramente, iluminando con luz de vela. "Se supone que es una casa del terror, ¿cuál sería el chiste si me presento con mis ropas de todos los días?"

"Pues..." Alfred decidió callar lo que estaba por decir. Arthur seguramente lo patearía.

"¿Recuerdas tu trabajo, no?" Arthur lo miró, jugando con su lengua en los largos colmillos de plástico de su boca.

Alfred asintió. "Sure. Los niños llegan, tú les abres pero ellos no pueden verte, right? Entonces cuando están dentro la puerta se cierra y tu apareces... te presentas, todos gritan y entonces les dices que tu sirviente, o sea yo, los guiará por la casa... Es simple."

"Yeah. Simple. No lo arruines, por favor."

"¿Y a qué hora van a empezar a llegar los mocosos, digo, niños?"

Arthur levantó una de sus largas mangas y miró la hora- "En poco. Ya es de noche así que apagaré las luces. No salgas hasta que te presente."

Alfred se escondió en una esquina tras la escalera. Arthur apagó las luces y se fue a esconder tras una cortina. La puerta estaba semi abierta, y todo el jardín delantero estaba adornado con calabazas. Alfred sabía que los niños no podrían resistirse a eso. En la entrada había un mensaje en la puerta. "!Entren y encontrarán tantos dulces como nunca imaginaron! Entren, pero no prometemos que puedan salir..." Alfred soltó una risita. Todo era falso, no había por qué estar asustado. No había por qué estar asustado. No había por qué estar asustado. No había por qué estar asustado...

Entonces escuchó ruidos en el jardín, y guardó completo silencio. Voces, risas... ¿niños? Sí-

To, toc, toc.

Uno de los niños debió haber tocado la puerta. Al instante, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Alfred apenas podía ver un poco. Sabía que Arthur había instalado una piola para halar la puerta desde lejos. Los niños se miraron de unos a otros ¿asustados? ¿emocionados? ¿divertidos?

"Entren..." Arthur. Su voz era apenas un susurró entre las sombras. Había practicado eso todo el día. Algunos niños rieron y se codearon entre ellos. Uno de ellos, el más alto, entró primero que todos, acomodándose el parche de pirata y haciéndoles señas a los demás para que entren.

Una niña entró de la mano de un niño más grande. Alfred supuso que eran hermanos. Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión, sosteniendo bolsas para dulces en sus manos. Cuando el último de los niños hubo entrado, la perta se cerró con estrépito casi ensordecedor. Los niños gritaron.

Entonces apareció Arthur de atrás de la cortina oscura. Parecía como si se hubiera materializado de la nada. Los niños lo miraron boquiabiertos, algunos de ellos señalaban.

"Buenas noches, criaturas de la oscuridad." Alfred suspiró. ¿De verdad no se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor? "No teman por mi presencia, pues no pretendo dañarlos. Yo soy un vampiro, Drácula es mi nombre, y este es mi castillo." Arthur hizo todo melodramáticamente, agitando las manos y ondeando su larga capa. "Mi sirviente los llevará por los largos e interminables pasillos de mi morada. Y en cada habitación encontraran tesoros que los dejarán sin aliento. ¡Todos los dulces que quieran! Pero cuidado... Hay una puerta que no deben abrir, pues si la abren... Nunca más podrán salir." Los niños soltaron un gritito y Arthur soltó una carcajada. "Y ahora, aquellos que sean valientes... !pasen, pasen y maravíllense! Los que quieran irse... háganlo mientras puedan... ¡Igor!" esa era la entrada de Alfred.

Soltó un gruñido, saliendo de su escondite. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Igor? ¿Por qué no podía ser Jhon, Braden... Alfred?

El americano estaba vestido elegantemente, como un mayordomo. Apareció frente al grupo de niños en silencio.

"Igor, por favor, lleva a mis invitados a recorrer el castillo... Yo muero de sed, iré a beber algo." Dicho eso, sonrió, mostrando sus blancos colmillos y haciéndolos brillar en la luz de las calabazas. Sin más, desapareció de nuevo tras la cortina.

Alfred les indicó a los niños que subieran las escaleras, sin hablar, sólo con sus gestos. Por algún motivo Arthur le había prohibido hablar... Oh, well.

"!Una araña!" una niña gritó, dando saltos en circulos mientras otros reían.

"!Es de plástico!" gritó uno de los niños, acercándose para quitarle la araña del cabello. "¿Ves?"

Soltaron una risita y siguieron caminando. Alfred los dirigió a la primera puerta.

Adentró la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por una montaña de... barras de chocolates. Los niños corrieron emocionados y empezaron a guardarse puñados de los chocolates.

Alfred entonces los dirigió a la segunda puerta.

Caminaban en silencio, escuchando sólo sus pisadas, y aquella espantosa risa. Alfred se preguntaba dónde habría escondido Arthur los parlantes... El sonido parecía seguirlos a todos lados...

"Heh heh heh heh..."

Pero sólo eran efectos de sonido, sólo eso.

En la segunda habitación había caramelos, montañas de caramelos. Igual que antes, los niños corrieron a guardarse tantos dulces como fuera posible. Alfred sonrió un poco. Al ver a los niños tan felices supo que Arthur había hecho un verdadero buen trabajo con su casa del terror.

Caminaba hacia la siguiente puerta cuando sintió que pisaba algo... pegajoso. Bajó la mirada. El piso estaba encharcado de sangre. Casi se desmaya. Roja sangre inundaba todo el pasillo.

"!Sangre!" gritaron los niños. Uno de ellos se acuclilló y tocó la sangre, riendo un poco. "Es falsa. Aunque está tibia. ¡Toquen!"

Claro que era falsa. Arthur no pondría sangre real sólo para asustar a los niños. Alfred exhaló. Se estaba asustando a si mismo por nada. Continuaron caminando de habitación en habitación. La sangre falsa hacía sonidos de succión con cada paso... Casi como sangre real.

Les hizo todo el recorrido, y luego los niños se despidieron de ambos, riendo y diciendo lo genial que había sido la casa y los dulces.

Alfred hizo esto mismo durante toda la noche.

Eran casi las doce cuando Arthur decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

"So... ¿Crees que a los niños les gustó la casa?" preguntó, sirviéndose un té.

"They loved it!" Alfred replicó, sonriendo.

"¿De verdad? Tenía miedo que le faltara ambiente... ya que la grabadora se dañó esta mañana y no pude poner los efectos de sonido... Por cierto, ¿qué es eso rojo en tu zapato? ¡Vas a ensuciar todo mi piso!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."


End file.
